Peaceful
by WingedFish
Summary: Zelda has been living in a detrimental part of town, making a living in a terrible way. But when she and her mom inherit a nice house out in the country, she finally feels at peace. But will she yearn for an old friend she left behind, or focus on the quiet boy she meets next door? And not everybody is happy that Zelda is gone, including those with the worst of intentions... AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This has been one of many stories that have been lying around waiting to be created, but finally it has come to light. I must warn you though, this will be my most mature fiction (just barely tame enough to remain T actually), as you will see from the get-go, so please read with discernment.**

"The end of another long night…" Zelda said in exhaustion as she collapsed onto an old couch, clouds of dust flying into the air when she did so. At 17 years old, she had a lot more to deal with then the average teenager.

To start with, her drinking father had left when she was only five. Ever since, she and her kind loving mother lived in a tiny bottom floor apartment, set in a very run down part of town. It wasn't uncommon to hear several gunshots throughout the day, or to see a bag of drugs lying in an alleyway.

Zelda sat up and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a couple twenty dollar bills. "Well, at least I got a little more money then usual tonight." Her mother worked as a cashier in a local grocery store, which had provided just enough pay for the rent and food. As for school however, Zelda's distant grandparents from her mother's side graciously sent a check each month for the fees. However, even that wasn't financially sound now.

"Ugh, another headache." Heading for the beaten down bathroom, the brunette opened the medicine cabinet and popped a couple ibuprofen pills into her hand. Taking a cup sitting on the sink, she filled it with water and downed the medicine in one gulp. She had been getting more headaches lately due to her new, "job" of sorts.

Last year, the company that owned the store Zelda's mom worked for made some budget cuts, and unfortunately she was among the ones that got a smaller salary. Zelda had tried to find a new job herself to compensate, but either she couldn't find any, or they didn't pay enough to help much. So she turned to one of the only lucrative occupations a girl could get in this part of town: prostitution.

Zelda laid herself back down on the dusty couch, cringing in pain as she did. "Figures that I ended up with someone rough, again…" Her mother didn't know about her nightly escapades, and she wanted to keep it that way. When her mother asked about where she worked at all night, Zelda had simply said: "At a McDonalds." While she hated to lie, Zelda did not want to add another burden on her mother's shoulders so she kept the dark secret to herself.

"Honey, I'm home!" It was Zelda's mother; when she came though the door, Zelda immediately felt a pang of sympathy. Her poor mom looked like she hadn't slept for a week, with big bluish purple bags hanging down from her exhausted eyes. And yet, she still wore a bright smile despite it all.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Grabbing her mom's heavy purse, the brunette helped her sit down on the sofa

"Oh just fine sweetie, just fine. Only…"

"What?" Zelda asked with her blue eyes slightly widened; she didn't like the despairing appearance on her mother's face.

"They are starting to lay off some of the workers."

"D-don't tell me you…" the teen trailed off. She didn't dare say what fear was running though her mind.

"Got fired? No, no. Although with how things have been going lately, I don't know what's going to happen in the long run."

Zelda felt her headache coming back. "Well, it's late. I'm going to bed." In reality, the teen barely slept most of the time, but she didn't want to talk about the uncertain future that lay in store for the both of them.

"Alright honey." Leaning forward, she lightly kissed Zelda on the forehead, just like she had always done for as long as the teen could remember.

When her mother retreated to the only bedroom, Zelda lied back down on the filthy couch. _"If mom loses her job, what are we going to do?" _Many other questions floated in her mind as she slowly drifted off into a light slumber.

The Next Day

"It must be late spring I guess." Zelda noted as she walked down the road towards her school. From what few trees were around, the teen noticed the leaves on them started to grow larger, showing the approaching onset of summer. And yet even with this sign of new life, Zelda couldn't help but feel depressed as she strolled though the desperate community. "I wonder what this place was like 20 years ago?" she said to herself as she went under a road bridge covered in graffiti. Many of the buildings she passed were boarded up, giving off a lonely aura as they rotted and broke down in the continuation of time. What few places that were still open have heavy black iron bars on the windows due to the alarming crime rate, making them seem more like prisons then stores.

After another ten minutes of walking, Zelda finally reached the school. As was the rest of the town, the building was in shambles, with broken windows, holes in the walls and ceiling, and the ever present graffiti. Almost reaching the door, the brunette noticed a small white flower growing out of a crack in the pavement just a stone's throw away from her. Walking over, she bent down to pick it, but just before she could, a big shoe crushed it like an ant. Glancing up, Zelda quickly changed her expression from confused to annoyed.

"Hey babe, how has your new "job" been going?" It was Snake, flanked by his cohorts, Falcon and Ike. They all wore the same attire; black shirts with black jeans and shoes.

Zelda cringed at this remark. Everyone in school knew about her nightly outings, and not surprisingly they all treated her like trash. "That's none of your business Snake."

"Oh really?" the older teen said creepily as she stood right in front of her. "Then how about you give me some of your business…" With that he reached behind and grabbed Zelda's rear end.

"Get off me!" Zelda screamed. Slapping him hard in the face, she quickly regretted doing so.

"Why you little brat!" Snake yelled.

Zelda felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as Snake's balled fist smashed into it. With a silent yelp, she fell to the concrete with a resounding thud.

"That should teach you! Nobody slaps Snake in the face!"

"Yeah, nobody slaps Snake in the face!" Falcon chimed in.

"Next time, I won't be so easy on you, whore." With that he and Falcon stomped off into the building, while Ike stayed by Zelda's side.

"Need a lift?" Ike said while offering his hand.

Zelda gratefully accepted and hauled herself back on her feet. "Why do you hang around with those jerks anyway Ike?"

The blue-haired teen just shrugged. "Protection I suppose. If I stay by Snake's side, I'm relatively safe."

"Yeah well, that guy is dangerous. I don't think you should hang out with him."

"Oh what's this, you're worried about me?" Ike said playfully while batting his eyelashes.

"Knock it off!" But Zelda still smiled. She and Ike had been friends ever since they were little. He was like the big brother she never had. He was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or when she needed something to laugh about. But since he joined with Snake last winter, Zelda has been concerned about him.

"Well, I guess we should head off for class now eh?" Ike said while running a hand though his indigo hair.

Zelda stared into the blue orbs that the other teen possessed. _"He always seems so at ease, no matter the situation. I wish I could be like that."_ Shaking out of her thoughts, she rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm not really looking forward to another boredom session, but at least we've only got two more days left!"

"Now if only we can get Mr. Dragmire to change his hairstyle…"

They both laughed at this joke. Mr. Dragmire, one of the teachers, was known for his choice of ridiculous appearances.

They were still laughing as they came to the entrance, but just before they walked in the door, Zelda doubled over in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Ike asked in concern.

"Oh it's…it's nothing." _"Man that guy last night was rougher then I thought…"_

Ike immediately knew what the cause was. "You had another bad night didn't you?"

Zelda simply nodded. While Ike did know about her prostitution secret, he didn't dogmatically object to it since he also knew her reasoning behind doing so. But he also still didn't like the fact that she was going though such abuse.

"Here, let's just get you to a seat." Slinging one of Zelda's arms over his shoulders, Ike helped her walk to the classroom.

Zelda looked up to the bluenette's face with gratitude, a tear forming in her eye. _"I'm so lucky to have him as my friend; I hope to never leave him."_

**And there you are; the first chapter of "Peaceful". For some reason, I just felt like writing something that wasn't all happy-go-lucky and darker then the simple "Burdens and Sorrows" so I came up with this story. So with that said, I hope you like it so far, because this is new ground for me when it comes to writing, since I'm more into humor. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Another update from me so soon after the last? I have to admit I'm a little proud of myself… Anyways, enjoy!**

"Ugh, school is finally over…" Zelda grumbled as she walked out of the building. "But even now that I've got no homework to worry about, there really isn't much to do." She pulled back a strand of brown hair that was hanging in front of her eyes when Ike came up to her.

"Hey Zel, what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, probably just sit in my apartment and do nothing till mom gets back home tonight."

The bluenette gave her a cheesy grin. "My, my Zel, summer has just started and you're already determined to do as little as possible!"

Zelda gave her friend a light conk on the head. "Yeah because you know me, laziness incarnate." She said with a sarcastic tone. But she still smirked at Ike's goofiness.

"So, if you don't have anything planned, want to go with me to the movie theater today?"

"I guess. Is there even anything good on though?"

"I heard Wreck-It Ralph is pretty awesome."

Zelda couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You just want to go see it because it's full of video game references don't you."

"Not just references, but they have actual cameos of REAL characters in it! I mean, Bowser and Dr. Eggman are in it for crying out loud!" Ike said excitedly.

Zelda rolled her blue eyes again. _"Ike can be such a nerd sometimes." _"Fine I'll go with you. But only because I've got nothing better to do with my time!" She added quickly. In reality, Zelda loved to hang around with Ike every moment she got. But of course if she told him that, he would pretend they were a couple or something like that and act like a "lovey-dovey idiot" as he described for people in love.

"Okay. Here let me check my phone." Whipping out his cell, Ike searched for the movie show times. "The next one's at four. Meet me there at 3:45?"

"Sure. See you at the theater!" Zelda said as she waved goodbye. The brunette started walking home, in a slightly more upbeat mood then usual. Usually Zelda tended to remain in a silent, emotionless state; but with the school year over and Ike hanging out with her again (they hadn't talked much lately), there was a small spring in her step. Even the environment around the teen seemed happy. Though the area was still as run down as ever, the buildings she passed looked pleasant, with small flowing weeds poking through the cracked concrete welcoming the sun's rays with open leaves.

After reaching her apartment and resting on the couch for a moment, Zelda decided to mix it up a little. "I'll wear something different for this evening. For some reason I feel like putting more on other then a shirt and shorts.." She stated to herself. Walking to the dresser placed behind the couch, she pulled out a simple strapless light blue dress. She got it a year ago as a birthday present from her grandparents. "About time I actually wear this thing…" Zelda wasn't one to normally put on a dress for a regular outing, so this was a special occasion for her.

Glancing at the clock, the teen almost cursed. "Shoot, I'm going to be late!"

Later

Ike was waiting patiently in front of the theater. "Man, I wish we could live around this place…" The cinemas were situated right where the run down city and well kept country parts of town met, serving as a sort of border for the separate areas. The bluenette ran a hand though his spiky indigo hair, then again. He often did so when he was bored or otherwise unoccupied with something.

"Where is he?" Zelda asked in annoyance. She was scanning the crowd milling around the front of the massive building, trying to locate her friend. Suddenly she spotted a young man with blue hair; wearing sandals, kakis and a red shirt with a golden sword on it. Having found her target, she waded through the throng, meeting a rather surprised Ike.

"Zel? Is that you?" he asked half-jokingly.

"Of course it's me you dolt! Who did you think I was?"

"Oh sorry, you had me confused for a second with the dress and all. Why are you wearing one anyway?"

"Maybe I just felt like wearing one, is that a problem?"

Ike threw up his hands. "Hey, hey just asking a simple question that's all!" Turning his face to one side, he added, "And you do look nice in it…"

Zelda felt her face flush a light shade of red. "Oh, well uh, thanks."

There was a heavy awkward atmosphere that seemed to hang over the two of them before Ike broke the ice. "Well, the movie is about to start…"

"Oh right, let's hurray before it starts."

As they stood in line, Zelda realized something. "Dang it, I forgot to bring cash for the ticket!"

While she frantically spun around trying to figure out what to do, Ike just simply smiled. "Aw don't sweat it Zel, I'll get the ticket for you."

"Really?" The brunette asked. Looking into her friend's eyes, she saw the sincerity in them and knew he was being truthful before he even answered. "You know, you can be nice when you try." She remarked playfully.

"Now don't get all mushy on me, or I'll just watch the movie myself!" Ike replied with a laugh.

After they got the tickets and found their seats, Zelda rested her head on Ike's shoulder. _"It's strange. I do this with Ike all the time, and yet now I feel…strange. No, no I can't possibly have feelings for him, can I? And even if I did, I doubt he'd want to date someone like me who's sold herself on the street."_

Ike's excited voice shook Zelda out of her confused thoughts. "Look, it's starting!"

Looking up at her friend's glowing expression, Zelda felt conviction racking her brain like a maraca. _"Well, if we were a couple, we'd be perfect together…" _Putting her rambling feelings to rest, she focused on enjoying the movie.

2 Hours Later

"Man that was incredible!" Ike practically shouted outside the now-empty theater entrance.

"Yes, it was pretty good." Zelda added. While she didn't think it was the most amazing film ever, she still had a good time. All was going well until a certain obnoxious voice rang out from the dusking horizon.

"Yo Ike!" It was Snake, closely followed by Falcon.

"_Oh not those two again. Why did they have to come and ruin such a good time?" _Zelda thought as the duo approached.

Ike however waved to them in a greeting. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

The other older teen smirked. "Oh we just had some business to take care of around this place."

Zelda quickly blurted out, "You mean drug dealing?"

Snake shot her a glare that would kill a demon. "You're one to talk slut. By the way, what's with the fancy getup? Decided to dress for work?" he said evilly.

Ike stepped in between the two of them and tried to make peace. "Hey now, let's not argue."

"Stand down Ike, you've come under my guidance, and you'll do as I say!"

"Yeah, do what he says!" Falcon added with his shrill voice.

Zelda glanced at Snake's intimidating stare, and then looked at Ike's face. He appeared to be struggling within himself over the other's harsh words. "Yes Snake, you are the boss…" he finally said, defeated.

"Good, now come along, we've got more business to attend to."

"I'll be right there Snake."

After the two had left, Zelda stood right in front of her friend, facing him head on. "Ike, I know I've said this before, but you've got to stop hanging out with those guys!"

The bluenette just stared at the ground, like a kid who'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Listen Zel, I have to stay with him."

"What? Why?"

After taking a deep breath, Ike revealed his answer. "I need the money…"

"So you go drug dealing!? Why are you doing this Ike!? People get killed over stuff like that!" Zelda was almost in tears; she didn't like what she was hearing in the slightest.

Ike suddenly felt angered. "Well you're one to talk! After all, I'm not the one who goes around selling my own body for cold-hard cash!"

The words slammed into Zelda's heart like a wrecking ball. "If that's what you think of me, then, then I'll just find someone else to hang around with!" With that she turned around and ran home, her eyes leaking salty liquid the whole way.

Ike was left standing in the empty parking lot, regretting what he had said. "Zelda, I didn't mean it… I'm such an idiot!"

Zelda ran into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. It wasn't until she plopped down on the couch that she noticed her mother sitting by the small kitchen table. Quickly whipping the tears from her face, she put on a smile. "Hey mom, what's up?

"Are you alright sweetie?" her mother asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Assured that there was nothing wrong, Zelda's mom put on a big grin. "Well that's good, because I've got some wonderful news!"

"Oh? What is it?" the teen inquired curiously.

"Remember your late uncle Wario?"

Zelda took a minute to think back. "You mean the one that had the big nose and was filthy rich? Dad's brother?"

"Exactly. Well apparently it has been discovered that his house was in the will. And it turns out that it stipulates that his brother, including family, inherits the house!"

"What? That's awesome!" Then Zelda remembered something. "But how does that work if Dad is gone?"

Her mom's face changed from happy to rather upset. "Unfortunately due to an undisclosed crime, your father is in prison for life, so it will just be us moving in."

"I see." Zelda barely remembered her father, so this news didn't bother her much. "But where is the house?"

"On the other side of town, in the country."

Zelda had always wondered what the other side of the city was like. She has seen pictures of the area, but had never been there. "Really? And when do we plan on moving?"

"I was actually thinking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Well if you don't want to leave tomorrow I understand…"

"No, no!" Zelda interrupted, "It's just that, you know taking this all in. I've fine with moving, I've got no strings attached here."

Her mother looked upon her with a warm smile. "That's nice to hear. I'll wake you up in the morning to help start packing."

While she was happy to be finally getting out of the dingy little apartment, Zelda felt torn. _"I'm I actually right? Do I not have any strings attached?" _Ike's smiling face appeared in her mind, but she swiftly shoved it away. "No, not after what he said to me tonight. He probably just hung around with me because he just wanted some! The jerk…"

Changing out of her blue dress and into night wear, she lied down on the couch, closing her eyes for some much needed sleep. But no matter how many times she denied it, the blue-haired boy kept showing up in her head, leaving her tossing and turning throughout the night.

**Possibly the most dynamic writing I've ever done I have to say. For some reason, I wanted Ike to have a nickname for Zelda, thus why he calls her Zel. And don't ask why Wario is, or rather was, Zelda's uncle, because I'm not sure either. Here's hoping for more close updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I would have uploaded this earlier, but a certain holiday involving lots of eating kinda got in the way if you get my drift. ;) Oh, and I finally saw Wreck-it Ralph yesterday, and I freaking loved it! To anyone who loves video games, that movie is a must-see! I hope my fellow Americans had an awesome Thanksgiving; I know I did (pats extended stomach).**

"Ike, why are you leaving me!?" Zelda cried as the bluenette started to distance himself from her. "I want you to stay with me, don't go!" The waterworks started streaming down her face as Ike kept walking away with a stoic expression on his face. Thinking he wouldn't answer back, Zelda slumped to the ground in sorrow, tears hitting the cold dirt like rain drops.

It was then that Ike turned around to the brunette's expecting face. "Am I really leaving you, or are you leaving me?" This question left Zelda confused. Is she really the one to blame for this unprecedented separation? Or is Ike wrong?

"Whatever, just wake up."

"Huh?" Zelda lifted her head up; everything around her appeared blurry. "What the heck?"

"Wake up Zelda, wake up."

"Wait stop!" The teen shot straight up from her couch, her mom squatting down beside her. It was then that she realized it was all a bad dream.

"Oh good your up. Come, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

Zelda grumbled as she practically rolled off the furniture. She wasn't a morning person. Most of the pair's first part of the day was spent packing everything that could be placed in boxes; of which Impa got from the grocery store earlier in the morning while Zelda was still sleeping. Since they owned so few possessions, they managed to pack everything that would fit into the cardboard containers just before lunch time. As the two of them sat down and ate some sandwiches, a thought came to Zelda's mind. "Hey mom, how are we going to fit all this stuff into our tiny car?"

Impa just simply replied with a wave of her hand. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Along with the house, your uncle left a sizeable amount of cash in his account, and according to the will, that also goes to his brother's family. Thus, I've arranged for a moving truck and team to help us move."

"Well, that's sweet." Zelda said aloud. _"I wonder if there is enough money for mom not having to work. In any case, I certainly won't have to go though another unpleasant 'customer' again!"_

Just as they finished their lunch, a honking noise of a vehicle's horn could be heard from outside. "Ah that must be them!" Impa said as she looked out the only window.

Within a couple hours, everything was loaded unto the truck and Zelda climbed into the car with her mom already in the driver's seat. "Are we all set to go?"

"Sure." The teen said plainly. While she was in fact ready physically to leave, a certain someone kept tugging at her mind. _"No, just forget about Ike. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again or anything." _Zelda reminded herself. _"But still, why does my heart hurt so?"_

With these two-faced thoughts running threw her head, the caravan set off to the new home.

The environment around them changed dramatically with an hour's drive. Looming gloomy grey buildings and seas of parking lots were replaced by sprawling forests and vast tracks of cultivated land brimming with young produce, now fully awakened from winter's freezing slumber.

"_So this is what rural living is like." _Zelda thought as she took in all the signs of life.

The next thing the teenager knew they had turned off the road into a nice neighborhood. Every house was unique; each one having its own style and build type. The entire area was surrounded by woods consisting of maple and oak trees, with a large pond situated in the middle of the community. After banking into yet another small road, they drove up a small hill into a pavement circle with three houses built around it. All were single story, with one on the right side being a little smaller then the others.

Pointing to that particular house, Impa exclaimed, "There it is sweetie, our new home!"

Zelda couldn't help but widen her eyes. "This place is huge!" While it was indeed more diminutive in size compared to the other two abodes, this building was still bigger then ten of their old two-room apartments put together. Grabbing a box of items out of the car, Zelda walked inside the deceptively expansive home. "Man, whatever uncle Wario did, it must have served him well."

In fact, many of his possessions had been left untouched. On the fancy tables and faint yellow walls lay expensive pottery and paintings by old masters. Everything inside was modern and up-to-date, from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"I think I could get used to this." Zelda remarked gleefully as she sat down on a genuine leather couch to rest from the move. Within a couple hours the hired help had transported everything from the truck into the house, and after her mom had paid them, Zelda went to put her boxes in what would become her very own bedroom which was bigger then the apartment she used to live in.

Opening the curtains on her two large windows, the teen reveled in the sun's warmth as she peered out into her backyard view. _"What an amazing change of events this has been." _She stared outside for another few minutes watching the birds fly by before her mother came and suggested they go out for lunch.

They decided to eat at a Taco Bell. After getting their food, mother and daughter sat down on the table. Zelda was munching on a burrito when she suddenly remembered someone that made her stop eating immediately.

Noticing her daughter's lack of appetite, Impa asked with a concerned voice, "Is something the matter dear?"

"Hmm?" Zelda looked up from her half eaten meal. "Oh, no I'm just thinking about whatever; nothing important." But in fact, she was thinking about Ike again. She hadn't done so since they first left the apartment, and now the boy was flying all around in her head. "_Why can't I just forget about him? Maybe it's because we've known each other practically since birth of something. But_ _after what he said the other night… Gah I don't know what to think anymore!" _A loud grumble interrupted Zelda's thoughts. It was her stomach. Choosing to finish her burrito before her mom asked any more questions, Zelda slowly ate her fill.

It was now mid-afternoon, and the two of them had returned to their new home. They spent some time taking what few items they owned and arranging them throughout the house. This went on for a while until a doorbell ring was heard. "I'll get it!" Zelda announced.

Expecting to see a postman, Zelda was surprised to find a teenage girl around her age with long blonde hair and vibrant light blue eyes. She wore a bright pink shirt with matching shorts. Flanking either side of her were two small boys, one with teal blue hair, the other a fiery red. They each wore shirts matching their hair color and green kaki shorts. "Hello new neighbor!" the girl said exuberantly. "I'm Peach."

The brunette smiled as she shook the other girl's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zelda."

"I'm Marth!" the blue-haired boy shouted happily.

"And I'm Roy!" his redhead companion chimed in.

In perfect unison, they finished with, "We're twins!"

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at their cute little introduction. "Yes well, it's very nice to meet you guys too."

"So, where are you from?" Peach asked.

"Oh, my mom and I moved here from the other side of town."

Marth shrunk back in fear. "You mean the scary place?"

"Aw that place isn't scary, but your face is!" Roy retorted to his brother.

"Hey, you take that back Roy!"

"Never!" The redhead then taunted by sticking his tongue out while wiggling his fingers.

"Grr!" Then the twins started to wrestle over the pointless argument before Peach stepped in and broke them up. "Hey you two, if you don't cut it out I'll call mama!"

At this they both immediately stopped fighting. "Okay we'll quit!" Marth relented.

"Yeah, just don't tell mom please!" his twin added.

"Fine." Peach said. "Now just run along now, and stay out of trouble!"

With that the duo ran off to their own backyard, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Are they always like that?" Zelda asked.

"Not always; they usually get along. But you know boys; they'll disagree with something eventually." Peach said with a sigh. "Just my luck that I end up with five-year old twins as siblings."

"Haha yeah." Zelda said with a laugh. "So what's the neighborhood like around here?"

"Well things are pretty laid back here. Nothing bad happens. Except when Marth and Roy start a competition of some sort to see who's the better twin." Tilting her head to one side, Peach wanted to know more about Zelda's story. "So you're from the other side of town eh?"

The other teen's expression changed from happy to rather solemn. "Indeed. I hated it there; nothing but terrible things happen around those parts. I can't believe I managed to get out of that living situation. Although there was one thing that was nice…"

Peach was about to inquire what her new neighbor meant, but she saw the despairing look in her eyes and decided against it. Instead she changed the subject. "Well I'm sure you'll like it here. I guess if you wanted to describe this place, it would be peaceful."

"_Hmm, peaceful. I like that word." _Zelda thought as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she happened to look across the circle at the other house, and she noticed someone.

It was a boy around her age, with long dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He appeared to be slightly taller then her, with a rather slim build, but still had some muscle. Wearing a simple white shirt with blue jeans, he was weeding out the landscaping in the front yard, his back facing the girls until he turned around for a second. It was then that Zelda saw his face. It was brimming with radiance as he brushed the sweat off his brow with the back of his lightly-tanned hand. The brunette was mesmerized by the boy's intense aquamarine eyes; full of concentration and determination.

"Who is that?" Zelda asked, full of curiosity.

"That's Link." Peach answered. "I personally don't know much about him, he's very shy."

"Well, what do you know?"

"He lives in that house with his grandpa. Usually the only time I ever see him is when he's out taking care of the plants like he's doing now. He's rather strange."

Despite Peach's cryptic description, Zelda was still fascinated by the boy across the street. _"I'll have to go talk to him sometime…" _There was a slight buzzing in the back of her head, but the teen ignored it. _"Sorry Ike, but we've never even been together to begin with, and you've blown your shot." _She thought harshly. _"Today, I start life anew. So long hectic life, hello peaceful living!"_

But little did she know, there was business going on back at the bad side of town, and it involved her secretive past.

**For a while I wasn't planning on giving Zelda's mom an actual name, but it was really annoying having to write "Zelda's mom" all the time, so I choose Impa like from the LoZ games. Fun fact, Ike was originally going to have the role that Peach has now and not have the relationship with Zelda like he does now, and Link was going to be within that same family. However Marth and Roy retained the plot I had planned for them since the beginning. Funny how original concepts change huh? Hope you've enjoyed this chapter my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ah, about time I came back to this story. Not much to say here, so read on!**

"Hey, sorry I'm late." A voice said in the dimly lit room.

"Yeah, yeah we're both sorry we're late." Another voice added, more shrill then the other.

"Idiot, what did I tell you about doing that everything time I say something!?" the first voice shouted angrily.

"Relax Snake. No need to be nasty." A third, softer voice remarked.

It was Snake, Falcon, and Ike. They were all standing in a small office, consisting of a few chairs, a single painting depicting a stormy sea, and a large oak desk with a high-backed black leather chair behind it. The back of the chair was currently facing the three, so they couldn't see the owner's face. A puff of cigar smoke rose up from behind the dark furniture before the man sitting in it spoke. "All of you shut it." His was far deeper then the others, showing hints of irritation, and yet still remaining in a state of pure business.

"Alright, so what's the deal about bringing us in here?" Snake asked sneeringly.

The leather chair before them seemed to move only the slightest inch, but it was noticeable. "Maybe if you keep that flickering tongue in your mouth I'd tell you. But now I've half a mind to cut it out." The mysterious man's tone radiated power, so much in fact that Snake immediately quick talking and sunk back in his chair. "Now then, I've gathered you all here tonight to discuss a certain problem."

"A uh, problem sir?" Ike questioned. This was only his second time ever meeting with the boss. It's said that nobody ever sees his face. And yet the teen wasn't terrified of him. But all the same, something about the guy, who was simply known to everyone as 'The Boss', just sent chills down the bluenette's spine every time he uttered a word.

"Indeed. As you all may or may not know, we've been low on prostitutes lately, and the drug business hasn't been enough to pick up on the lag of cash flow."

Snake, having regained his composer, spoke up once more. "Yeah, well what are we supposed to do about it?"

The boss puffed another swirling cloud of smoke before answering. "For now, we wait. But if things don't start looking up, you may have to start branching out your searches for new, "recruits" as it were."

There was a stagnate silence for what seemed like an hour before the boss finished the meeting with his monotone voice. "That will be all. You may leave now."

Falcon and Snake quickly left in silence. Ike was almost out the door when he heard the boss call out to him. "Ike, a quick word."

The bluenette cringed. Usually when somebody was asked to stay behind it was because they did something wrong. At times some would even get shot in the head, so needless to say, Ike was very nervous. Turning back, he sat back down, twiddling his sweaty thumbs.

"Now then Ike, I do understand that a friend of yours has moved away recently yes?"

"Yes sir, she has." Ike wasn't surprised he knew this. The boss was the highest ranking man in this entire side of town. In a word, he was the "mayor" of the underground workings about the city, so nothing happened around here that he doesn't find out about.

"I feel terrible for your loss." The man said in a voice that at first appeared to be genuine, but was dripping with indifference. "I do too, she was one of the most popular girls on the street. She helped us make quite a killing" he added with a villainous chuckle.

Ike cringed again. He didn't like to hear his friend talked about in such a heartless way. But he didn't dare bring the notion up, for fear of his life. "I miss her too sir."

Yet another grey cloud floated above the black leathered furniture. "Seeing as you two are so close, perhaps you can persuade her to come back for a little more business, yes?"

"Well, I don't know… she lives rather far away, and I don't think I can ask her to-"

The boss's voice suddenly grew ever so slightly angry. "If you want to keep your paycheck, and your worthless life, you'll do as I ask. That girl made more money then all the others combined. And I intended to squeeze as much cash out of her body as possible."

Ike was taken aback. "B-but sir!"

"That will be all. Now leave."

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't-"

"If you want to keep that pea brain of yours inside your skull, you'll leave my presence now!"

Ike knew better then to argue further. Closing the door behind him, the bluenette walked out the building, feeling completely conflicted. _"What do I_ _do now?"_

"Ah, another bright and wonderful day!" Zelda exclaimed as she looked out her bedroom window. A week had passed since she moved into her new home. During that time she got an actual bed, became fast friends with Peach and her twin brothers and all around transformed into a happy, cheerful person; totally opposite of her formal quiet, depressed self. She had tried to make contact with Link, the shy boy across the street, but could never make any headway. But that was only a small problem on her otherwise peaceful life.

Throwing on a simple tie-dye T-shirt, a pair of kaki shorts and some flip-flops, she walked out to her neighbor's house, knocking on the door a couple times.

It opened to reveal a small blue-haired boy wearing a blue shirt with white shorts and tennis shoes, which could only mean it was Marth, one of the twin brothers. "Hi Zelda!" he said with his playful voice. "Peach and Roy will be out in a minute."

"Okay. Want to wait with me on the porch then?"

"Sure!"

Zelda smiled as the boy sat down on the porch swing next to her, lazily swinging his legs in the air. Marth had called her his "second sister" and grew quite attached to her. His brother Roy on the other hand, while still friendly, wasn't as cuddly in demeanor.

The four of them were going to go out to the Tetris Mall for the day, a massive place located in the next city over. The boys wanted to hang out in the toy and video game stores, but were also going to have to go into the clothes and perfume stores that the girls wanted to visit. "Hey, I guess we have to make a trade off at some point!" Marth had said the other day.

The two of them sat waiting for a few more minutes before the others came out the door. Roy wore a similar outfit to Marth's, only his shirt was red and his shorts black. Peach had a simple pink blouse with matching shorts and flip-flops. After everyone hopped into Peach's red Jeep, they were on their way.

"So, have you been hanging out with Link yet?" Peach asked as they zoomed down the highway, her eyelashes batting in a teasing manner.

Zelda pretended to swat at her friend in annoyance. "No. I've tried several times to grab his attention, but every time I get close he ducks into the house!"

"Well at least you've gotten closer then I have. That guy acts shyer then a gazelle in a zoo!"

Zelda giggled a little. Peach was always one to make up random analogies.

"Ha! I got first place!"

"That's only because you blasted me with a red shell at the last second!"

"Not my fault you suck!"

Turning head to the back seats, Zelda saw the two boys arguing. Apparently they were playing on their 3DSs. "Now guys, there's no need to fight." She said softly.

Marth, who lost the race, stuck up his nose. "But he started it!"

"Did not!" Roy snapped.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Peach suddenly shouted towards the back. "Hey if you guys don't shut your mouths I'll make you both stay in the clothes store all day!"

Not surprisingly the twins immediately stopped bickering, much to the relief of the two front passengers.

"Boy, how do you deal with those two five year-olds all the time?" the brunette questioned.

Peach let out a long sigh. "It's like my mom said, 'just flaunt you authority and they will respond' but of course it does get tiring sometimes."

The rest of the drive went on in relative silence, interrupted only by the occasional sound affects by the twins' games. After about half-an hour, they arrived at the place known as the Tetris Mall, which was right next to the highway's exit ramp. The place was huge, covering an area of 3 football fields. Almost every kind of store imaginable was inside its concrete clad walls, food courts, fashion boutiques, toy stores, pet shops, movie cinemas, gyms, and everything in between.

Zelda had never seen a colossal building. "Sweet syrup, this place is bigger then the world's largest sponge after it soaked up an ocean!" she then stopped and thought over her own sentence. Looking at Peach, she grinned sheepishly. "I think you're rubbing off on me…"

The blonde let out a hearty laugh. "I'm not even sure if that's a good thing or not!"

"Probably not." Roy said snarkly.

Peach sent her little brother a nasty glare before returning her focus on finding a parking spot. "Man this place is packed today…" But nonetheless, she managed to find a place to park, albeit rather far away.

Getting out of the car, Roy grumbled. "Man, we're going to have to walk _all_ the way over there?"

Marth gave him a soft bop on the head. "Oh come on it's not that bad! Besides you can use the exercise!"

The redhead rolled his eyes at his overly cheery brother. "Ah whatever…"

"Alright let's go guys!" Peach announced. With that the four made there way to the Tetris Mall. Once they got inside, Zelda's eyes widened in amazement. It was a bustling area, with crowds of people milling about, weaving between columns that appeared to be made of colored blocks. In fact, the blocks were everywhere, serving as support beams, benches, fountains, arches, tables, chairs, and various other purposes.

"So, is this place cool or what?" Marth asked with a smile while staring at the brunette's astonished face.

"I'll say it is. This is the most awesome place I've ever been in!"

"Oh just wait till we get shopping!" her blonde friend said excitedly.

The next several hours were spent walking around the massive building, stopping in at every store that caught their interests. Since the boys were too young to be by themselves, the girls had to accompany them whenever they wanted to go into a GameStop or Toy R Us. But of course, it also meant they had to go with them to other stores like Macy's and JC Penny. While Marth didn't mind too much, Roy would be bored out of his mind.

At this point there were in a clothes store, with the teens taking their time trying on dresses. Since Zelda's late uncle Wario left a huge cash pile in his bank account, she could afford to splurge a little. The twins were sitting on a bench in the back of the shop, biding their time.

Roy, being the impatient one, was already complaining. "Man, why don't hey hurry up already!"

Marth, even though he was more courteous, agreed. "I'm with you; we've been in here for a whole hour!"

Zelda meanwhile had selected a few items and paid for them at the register, with Peach following soon after. After rounding up the boys, who responded with winded sighs, the four of them exited the store.

All was going well, until Zelda suddenly spotted someone in the crowd who made her stop cold in her tracks; someone who she had almost forgotten about, yet was always nagging at the back of her mind. It was Ike.

**Is that a cliffhanger? I guess so. I wanted to give the mall a name, and I didn't want to go with the way overdone "Smash Mall" and whatnot. But I still wanted it to be video game related, and Tetris was the best thing that popped into my head, so there you go. Speaking of which, I really want to come up with a name for Zelda's city/town but I can't think of anything. I'm open to suggestions. Also Roy's attitude towards clothes stores and the like reflect my own when I was around his age. Oh how I hated having to sit around for hours on end while my sister(s) tried on dress after dress… At least Marth and Roy have 3DSs to pass the time; I didn't have anything back then! Okay I've rambled on enough about my childhood, so I hope you liked this chapter! See ya guys later.**


End file.
